Lu-Bu Fengxian
Lu-Bu Fengxian (onyomi: Ryo Fu) or simply as Lu Bu is a general from Han Dynasty and he is unlockable playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. Like many warlords from the Three Kingdoms era, he previously attempted to establish himself as an independent power before he met his end against Cao Cao's forces. Romance of the Three Kingdoms famously dubs him to be the mightiest warrior of his time. He specialises in close range combat and wielding a deadly long halberd Qinglong ji; but due to high tier character like Jabberwocky, his trademarks from the Dynasty Warriors series are his high stats, his vastly superior moveset (including Skills and multiple Musou attacks), and his theme song which doubles as the musical motif from several of the games' opening sequences. He appears as Final Stage Mid Boss in both Aruto and Takion Arcs before fighting against Jabberwocky himself. Role in Game Summoning From the Three Kingdoms era of 220 AD, Lu Bu along with other warriors from the Three Kingdoms where summoned by the guardians Zuo Ci and Zuo Han and their duty is to protect the world from invasion. After the summoned by Zuo Ci and Zuo Han, Jabberwocky uses Lu Bu as the riot's ultimate weapon of mass destruction and murderer for destroying any cities without sacrificing their lives to invade the city. Aruto and Takion Arcs In Eikyū Alice Musou, Lu Bu becomes one of the Riot King's top officers in the Final Battle. Unlike other generals, little is indulged on how or when this occurs. He only serves Jabberwocky out of respect of the demon's incredible power; he is biding his time until he is powerful enough to slay Jabberwocky himself and claim the title of the strongest. Until then, Lu Bu serves the Jabberwocky Army, realizing the most powerful warriors of entire world will oppose the Riot King. Aside from Jabberwocky, he finds that the only ones strong enough to provide him with a challenge are the strongest officers like Grastrong the Riot Warrior. Also, Lu Bu is one of the only two characters in the game to make appearances for final stages in both Aruto and Takion Arcs opposing Jabberwocky, if he is impressed by each faction's capabilities and may defect to them, and also one of the two that have unique dialogues with Jabberwocky when encountered in the final stages. Character Information Appearance Lu Bu is a oldest man more than 1796 years, he has short hair, red eyes and a trademark red antenna headpiece decorated with two long pheasant tail-feathers. He only wears a modern ancient Chinese stlye outfit consist of long sleeved red long coat, a bronze chinese style chest armor inside his coat, a long dark red pants with chinese style engravings and a pair of heavy metal boots. He also have a pair of steel gloves with long nail on each fingers. Personality Much like from Dynasty Warriors series's, Lu Bu is typically depicted as an extremely aggressive, brutish, and bloodthirsty warrior who fights for the sole purpose of finding an opponent capable of providing him with a challenge along side of Jabberwocky. He believes himself to be the "Mightiest Man Alive" and believes that the only true justice in the world is not found in any court, but when one fights for one's life on the battlefield, where the strong survive and the weak are crushed. More of a man of action than talk, he disregards strategy and politics as a waste of his time (which is just as well, since he has little talent at either one). In spite of Jabberwocky Army's repeated failures, Lu Bu is brutally honest and has little faith in or respect for politicians, bureaucrats, or any cowards who use deceit to gain power. Quotes *"Beware me!" (selected in Character Select screen)" *"I'm Lu Bu! and I shall kill everyone with stood against me!" *"Die!" *"Weakling!" *"I grown tired to your presence!" *"There!" *"YAHHH!" *"Tear to shreds!" (As he performs Bloody Crescent) *"Don't get so lucky!" (As he performs Bloody Halberd) *"HMM.. Where's the challenge!?" (As he starts Storm Rush Stance) *"Begone!" (As Storm Rush Stance finished or cancelled) *"You'll going down! YAHHH!" (As he performs Raging Halberd) *"You can't escape!" (As he performs Raging Bladestorm) *"Huh? Come and show me what you got!" (As he performs Standard Musou Attack) *"Out my way you weakling!" (As he performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"There is no escape!" (As he performs Direction/Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"Nobody can defeat me! You'll learn to fear me!" (As performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"The death is here! No one can escape- alive!" (As he performs Ultimate Musou Attack) *"RAAAAAH!!" (As he enters Burst Mode) *"I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM~!!!" (As he starts Burst Attack) *"BANISH MAGGOT~!!!" (As he finishes Burst Attack) *"No riots can provide me with a decent challenge?!" *"How absurd!!" *" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : An outward flailing strike, inward crossing swing, downward chop, another outward swing, inward crossing swing, before a final strike akin to C4. All motions are done single-handed with the user's right hand. : Lu Bu raises weapon upward with both arms to release a small shockwave that breaks through guards and stabs his halberd into his foe via an unblockable grab, and if he connects, he takes it out of his impaled target and swings them around then smashes them away with a turning downward smash that inflicts crashing knockback. , , ( ): Lu Bu performs a scooping slash to the right with both arms. The second input, Lu Bu follows up with a slamming slash as he jump up in the air, transitioning Lu Bu into the air for Air Combo starter. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Lu Bu swings halberd around him 360° multiple times inward per step, and then swings to the right in forward step, then the last two inputs series of right-handed flailing slashes to the right per step forward, before a final two-handed swing to the right that stuns. Also Lu Bu has a EX Attack 1; he reaches out to grab an enemy via a forward rush in a red wind resistance aura while having the halberd over his right shoulder. If it connects, Lu Bu with an electrified face-grab slams the enemy to the floor. The shockwave from the slam blasts back targets nearby with crashing knockback. *However, there can be a bug that causes the attack to knock away targets whenever they happened to be juggled whenever the EX Attack is performed. , , , , ( ): Lu Bu does an upward diagonal slash to the right that sends enemies flying with crashing knockback. Also Lu Bu has a EX Attack 2; He unleashes a wide slash to the right trailed by red and black streaks, then stomps the ground with a roar to generate a dome of destructive energy that blasts targets back. , , , , : Lubu stabs the nearest enemy and rapidly twirls spear at them via a criss-crossing pattern. The user impales them again to hook them onto the spear before slamming the victim to the floor, which causes a launching tremor. The first part counts as a grab only at close range, but far range will cause knockback to occur while guard-breaking instead. , , , , , , ( ): Lu Bu does an upward diagonal slash to the right akin to C2, followed by two pairs of criss-cross slashes to the front, and follows it up with a large radial shockwave from a battle roar that guard breaks. A variation of Lu Bu's original C6. Direction, , : Lu Bu does a extreme strong punch as he dashes forward over 5 meters to stun enemies on hit. While performing the direction charge, press the button again to deliver a powerful blow to inflict crashing knockback by swings halberd vertically. Rushing Rage( , ( ) during dash): Lu Bu swings weapon from right to left. Can be used to gain a small bit of height upon being executed. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Lu Bu slashes outward while in mid-air vertically downward and can be followed up with a basic air combo by slashing repeatedly up or down vertically. On the sixth and last button, send the air hit juggled enemies down to the ground. , : Lu Bu swings weapon unto the ground for a small quake. Also can hit OTG. , , : After single slash, Lu Bu grabs the air juggled enemy and send them crashing down to the ground as Lu Bu lands to the ground. It causes ground bounce and can also can hit OTG. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): After two air combo slashes, Lu Bu does a aerial version of C3 with Aerial EX attack (Which the same landing as Aerial C2). , , , , : After three air combo slashes, Lu Bu does a aerial version of C4 that can inflict heavy damage and spiral launches the air juggled enemies away from him. , , , , , : After four air combo slashes, Lu Bu does a aerial version of C5 that can inflict heavy damage per hit and spiral launches the air juggled enemies away from him at last hit. , , , , , , , ( ): After four air combo slashes, Lu Bu does a aerial version of C6 which slowly descend to the ground. Inflicts heavy damage per hit and spiral launches the air juggled enemies away from him at last hit. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Lu Bu counters with C4 attack that can inflict heavy damage and spiral launches the air juggled enemies away from him. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Lu Bu pauses momentarily before knocking away opponents with a single overhead swing. While Lu Bu being hit : Lu Bu unleashes a quake for counter attack that can inflict heavy damage and spiral launches the air juggled enemies away from him (consumes 500 MP). Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Bloody Crescent: Lu Bu swings halberd repeated in diagonal pattern to continuously shoot a fast crimson color giant sword energies in a distance of 10 meters in front to pierce enemies and damage them. He will shoots 3 times and the last one shoots a X-shaped ones. Also can hit OTG. (This skill is learned from the start of Lu-Bu Fengxian’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Bloody Halberd: Lu Bu infuses the dark red energy into his weapon and slam his halberd into the ground to create the surrounding ground crumble and spiral launch enemies up into the air. Enemies whose Super Armor was not destroyed will get additional damage. Also can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit. (This skill requires Lu-Bu Fengxian is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 24 seconds Raging Storm Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Lu Bu poses the same as his Storm Rush stand from Dynasty Warriors 8, but you must control and combo manually. Pressing and hold the button to unleash several slashes continuously. Pressing the button or let the Storm Rush is over, he cancels the stance and finishes the attack with a fierce one-handed thrust. Also can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit and juggle. (This skill requires Lu-Bu Fengxian is Level 20). During his stance, it can dash forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Raging Halberd: (chargeable) Lu Bu holds his halberd upwards with both hands above himself, then he does a powerful swing as he dashes forward at high speed over 10 meter distance. Upon hitting the enemies with the Raging Halberd, they'll inflict heavy damage and spiral knock the enemies away in front of him via spiral hard knockdown. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Lu Bu cannot be moved while charging. The longer charged version does the same way as uncharged version, but he sends a large vertical crimson color wave at distance of 10 meters in front of him to further inflict heavy damage on spiral knocked/juggled the enemies. (This skill requires Lu-Bu Fengxian is Level 30). *MP cost: 700 (uncharged), 1400 (charged) *Cooldown: 40 seconds (uncharged), 80 seconds (charged) Raging Bladestorm: Lu Bu gathers a burst of dark red energy, then he does a repeatedly but powerful C3 combos up to 20 times (The part phase swings his halberd around him 360° multiple times inward per step up to 10 times while second part swings his halberd right-handed flailing slashes to the right per step forward up to 10 times, before a final two-handed swing to the right). Each swing can create a large crimson color tornadoes that inflict heavy damage per hit, multiple hits up to 5 times per swing and spiral knock the enemies up into the air for every hits. On the final blow of his Skill Attack does a super version of EX Attack 2; He unleashes a wide slash to the right trailed by red and black streaks, then stomps the ground with a roar to generate a dome of destructive explosion that blasts targets back. (This skill requires Lu-Bu Fengxian is Level 30). MP cost: 1000 Cooldown: 50 seconds Musou Attacks (Spirit Bomb) (無双天武掌) (Requires 1 Musou bar): This Musou Attack is from Dynasty Warriors 7 and 8. Lu Bu roars then thrusts halberd forward, creating a wide, powerful blast of energy and red lightning in a funnel along with multiple explosions. Inflict heavy damage and spiral knock the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Lu-Bu Fengxian’s Level. , (Armageddon Strike) (Requires 1 Musou bar): This Musou Attack is from Dynasty Warriors 7 and 8. While airborne, roars and pounds the ground, hitting enemies in a large radius with a shattering unblockable quake. Inflict heavy damage and spiral knock the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Lu-Bu Fengxian is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Raging Unrivaled) (Requires 1 Musou bar): This Musou Attack is from Dynasty Warriors 5. Lu Bu repeatedly spin-swings around via downward right via repeated leaping up to 10, and ends with Lu Bu turns from a leap and smashes the butt of the spear into the ground for a quake, then blasts foes away with a massive ring shockwave. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Lu-Bu Fengxian is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Raging Hand) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Lu Bu grabs the enemy's head. If he connects, he drags the grabbed enemy as he charges through other enemies to inflict damage before he leaps and slams the grabbed enemy into the ground hitting enemies in a large radius with a shattering huge explosion that inflicts massive damage. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Lu-Bu Fengxian is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Unparalleled Might) (天覇無双剣) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Spirit Bomb): This Musou Attack is from Dynasty Warriors 8. A Huge AoE version of Alternate Musou. Instead of a grapple move with two different functions, Lu Bu just raises his weapon up and infuses it with dark red energy, and then slams it hard into the ground with a huge forceful shockwave explosions over 30 meter AoE. Inflicting massive damage and and spiral knock the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Lu-Bu Fengxian is Level 40. (Unparalleled Rage) (Requires all Musou bars and instead of Unparalleled Might): Lu Bu gathers a burst of dark red energy energy, then he does a repeatedly Unparalleled Might swings with less AoE range and damage. Holding the longer up to make his ultimate musou swings up to 10 times a row. At the end of his Ultimate Musou, he does a stronger version of Unparalleled Might swing that creates a huge explosion that inflict massive damage (One hit KO for weak enemy officers) and spiral launches the juggled enemies away into the great heights via spiral hard knockdown. When any enemies K.Oed will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Lu-Bu Fengxian is Level 50 along with Armageddon Unparalleled. Burst Attack (Armageddon Unparalleled) (Burst Mode required and Unparalleled Rage): This Burst Attack is from Dynasty Warriors 8's Rage Attack. Lu Bu gathers a burst of dark red energy energy and roars. As Lu Bu's Burst Attack starts, he does quick broad strikes multiple times in a row then follows up with the first part of Raging Bladestorm. As he continues his Burst Attack, he will start slashing at one side with the second part of Raging Bladestorm, dragging the closest enemy while surrounded by a menacing aura, and flinging them into the air in time for an upward skewer attack. Then he follows up with Bloody Halberd over 10 meter AoE for multiple hits as he waiting for his final blow of his Burst Attack. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, he ends the assault by mercilessly stabbing weapon into the target before causing them to fly away via energy burst and creates a huge explosion over 30 AoE that inflict massive damage (One hit KO for weak enemy officers) and spiral launches the juggled enemies away into the great heights via spiral hard knockdown. K.Oed enemies from Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Lu-Bu Fengxian is Level 50 along with Unparalleled Rage. Special Features Lu Bu uses special burst skill "Mighty Roar" instead of Burst Mode. But his Mighty Terror acts like a Burst Mode with temporally invincibility effect. Mighty Roar: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. While Lu Bu in effect of Mighty Roar, he grants Hyper Armor, allow him to blow though any enemy attacks. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Similar to Jabberwocky's, Lu Bu is arguing the strongest character in the game that reflects from various Dynasty Warriors titles in terms of his great reach attacks, massive damaging, and decent range. Lu Bu is also notable for both his high base movement speed and his high base jumping height for Air Combos. He can practically engage them alone against higher stat enemies on Hard and Chaos difficulties and is especially deadly with Skill Attacks and Multiple Musou Attacks. His weapon of choice: halberd. It grants Lu Bu with a great range with higher strength, his combination of both good officer killing and crowd clearing moves, like prolonged lifting of enemies and persistent AoE attacks in Bloody Halberd and Raging Bladestorm respectively. Despite having a great reach attacks, massive damaging, and decent range, Lu Bu has very low Intellect rating. Some of his highly costly Skill Attacks like Raging Bladestorm might have insufficiently MP cost required to perform Skill Attacks. To counter this low Intellect rating. The player must increase the MP rate by equipping Accessories with increases MP and INT effect or any Accessories can cut the MP cost of the Skill Attack by half. Weapons These Lu Bu's weapons are from Dynasty Warriors 8. Unlock requirements Clear the game both Aruto and Takion Arcs in Story Mode. Trivia *Lu Bu made his debut from Dynasty Warriors series (Shin Sangoku Musou series). However, his appearance in that game was slightly different than Dynasty Warriors counterpart. *Lu Bu's appearance is the same, but his outfit mixed with Jabberwocky's long sleeved long coat and having Chinese style armors. *His personality is the same from his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, *Lu Bu's movesets are used from various Dynasty Warriors games, including Aerial Charge Attacks, Skills and Musou Attack. **His stats are similar to Jabberwocky's in terms of highest Attack Power, Defense Power, etc. *As the player encounters with Lu Bu in Final Stage in Takion Arc, Takion say: "Lu Bu is too tough to beat! Leave him be from now, don't engage him!". This reference from various Dynasty Warriors games "Don't Pursue Lu Bu!" due to your character is too weak. To fight against Lu Bu, the player must be equipped with armor with highest defense rate and highest HP rate. External link Lu Bu on Koei Wiki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unaligned sides Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Enemy Officers Category:Bosses